Alternative Zeitlinie
Eine alternative Zeitlinie ist eine neue Form der Realität, welche durch eine temporale Anomalie, temporale Waffe oder Zeitreise entstanden ist, also durch einen temporalen Eingriff. Im Doctor Who-Universum gibt es verschiedene alternative Zeitlinien, die jedoch meist vollständig rückgängig gemacht werden, d.h. nach Abwendung oder Rückgängigmachung der Ursache für die Veränderung der Zeitlinie verläuft diese wieder in der bekannten Form weiter. Dies ist der Hauptunterschied zu einem Paralleluniversum, in welchem die Zeitlinie zwar auch verändert verläuft, die Veränderung aber fortwährend und parallel zur anderen Zeitlinie weiter existiert. Alternative Zeitlinien Erster Doctor [[Datei:015.1.jpg|thumb|250px|Der Blick in eine verhinderte Zukunft (The Space Museum)]] *Auf dem Planeten Xeros werfen der Erste Doctor und seine Begleiter einen Blick in eine alternative Zeitlinie, in der sie als Museumsobjekte der Moroks enden. Mit diesem Wissen ausgestattet, tun sie alles, um diese Zeitlinie nicht entstehen zu lassen - was ihnen auch gelingt (The Space Museum). *In einer alternativen Zeitlinie hat Großbritannien im Jahr 2006 einen verheerenden Krieg verloren, mit der beim Shoreditch-Zwischenfall geborgenen Dalek-Technologie wurde eine Zeitmaschien gebaut und die Cybermen haben eine permanente Basis am Südpol (The Time Travellers). Dritter Doctor [[Datei:060 22 Jahrhundert.jpg|thumb|250px|Die von den Daleks eroberte Erde in einem alternativen 22. Jahrhundert (Day of the Daleks)]] *In einem alternativen 22. Jahrhundert wird die Erde von den Daleks beherrscht. Verantwortlich dafür ist eine Explosion in den 1970er Jahren in Auderly House, bei der führende Politiker ums Leben kommen. Daraufhin kommt es zu Kriegen, die die Daleks nutzen, um die Erde anzugreifen und zu erobern. Im 22. Jahrhundert formiert sich dann eine Widerstandsbewegung, die versucht, mittels Zeitreisen die folgenschwere Explosion im 20. Jahrhundert zu verhindern. Es stellt sich jedoch heraus, dass die Rebellen selbst für die Explosion verantwortlich sind (siehe Zeit-Paradoxon). Der Dritte Doctor kann diese Entwicklung verhindern und negiert damit diese Zeitlinie (Day of the Daleks). Vierter Doctor *Der Vierte Doctor gerät in dem Comic The Deal in einen Konflikt, der sich während der Millennium-Kriege ereignet - diese erweisen sich als ein Ereignis einer alternativen Zeitlinie, die vom Fünften Doctor rückgängig gemacht wird. Siebter Doctor *Im Comic Final Genesis landen der Siebte Doctor und seine Begleiterinnen in einer Zeitlinie, in der der Dritte Doctor und Brigadier Lethbridge-Stewart bei einer Bombenexplosion starben und der Kontakt mit den Silurianern anders verlief. *In der Kurzgeschichte The Ripple Effect erschafft der Siebte Doctor durch die Flucht aus einem Temporalplexus ein alternatives Universum, in dem die Daleks eine friedliche Rasse sind. Da diese Veränderung die Zerstörung des Universums verursachen würde, muss er sie rückgängig machen. Achter Doctor *Im Comic The Glorious Dead hat der Master dafür gesorgt, dass der unsterbliche Sato Katsura die Kirche des glorreichen Todes gründet. Diese Religion erobert die gesamte Welt und die Erde wird in Dhakan umbenannt. Bereits im 20. Jahrhundert ist die Raumfahrt weit fortgeschritten, damit die Religion auch auf anderen Planeten verbeitet werden kann. Erst mit der Übernahme des Wächterpostens über die Glorie durch Kroton wird diese Zeitlinie korrigiert. Rose [[Datei:168 vatertag 1.jpg|thumb|250px|Rose verändert die Zeitlinie (Father's Day)]] *In einer alternativen Zeitlinie stirbt Peter Tyler im Jahr 1987 bei einem Autounfall. Seine kurz zuvor geborene Tochter Rose Tyler lernt ihren Vater niemals kennen. Diese Zeitlinie wird verändert, als Rose durch eine Zeitreise mit dem Neunten Doctor zum Tag des Todes ihres Vaters reist. Sie entschließt sich, ihrem Vater das Leben zu retten - so dass dieser seine erwachsene Tochter kennen lernt. Aufgrund dieses Eingriffs in die Zeitlinie erscheinen die Reaper, um einen korrekten Zeitverlauf wieder herzustellen. Es ist Peter, der einsieht, dass er sterben muss, um das Leben von Rose und vom Doctor zu retten - er wirft sich vor das immer wieder auftauchende, ihn tötende Auto. Die Tatsache, dass er nun nicht allein stirbt - Rose eilt zu ihm - verbleibt als Tatsache in dieser neuen, leicht veränderten Zeitlinie (Father's Day). Martha *Vom Frühsommer 2008 bis zum Frühsommer 2009 ereignet sich durch die Machtübernahme des Masters die Unterjochung der Menschheit durch die Toclafane. Dieses Jahr wird vorrangig von Martha Jones rückgängig gemacht - doch sie und einige andere, die sich im "Auge des Sturms" (dem Zentrum des durch die Paradox-Maschine erhaltenen Paradoxons) aufhalten, behalten die Erinnerungen an dieses alternative Jahr (The Sound of Drums, Last of the Time Lords). Donna *siehe Donnas Welt - hier verlief die Zeitlinie ab dem Jahr 2007 anders, weil Donna Noble unter dem Einfluss eines Zeit-Käfers niemals den Zehnten Doctor kennen lernte, was verheerende Folgen für die Menschheit hatte. Donna selbst schafft es mit Hilfe von Rose Tyler und UNIT, diese Zeitlinie wieder zu korrigieren, ohne das sich jemand an die Ereignisse der Alternativ-Zeitlinie erinnern kann (Turn Left). *In dem Roman Beautiful Chaos halten sich der Doctor und Donna an Weihnachten 2009 bei Donnas Familie auf. Allerdings kommt es zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt in Donnas Zeitlinie zu einem Besuch auf der Erde, der einige Monate vor Weihnachten 2009 stattfindet. Aufgrund der nun stattfindenden Ereignisse muss der Doctor Donnas Erinnerungen an ihn und ihre gemeinsame Zeit löschen. Als er sie dann an Weihnachten 2009 wieder sieht, kann sie sich nicht mehr an ihn erinnern (The End of Time). Somit fanden die Ereignisse des Romans niemals statt. Amy *Amy Pond erlebt mehrere Zeitlinien, wobei es bei einigen Gegebenheiten unklar bleibt, was nun in der "korrekten" Zeitlinie passierte und was nicht. **In der Episode The Eleventh Hour lernt der Elfte Doctor Amy als Waise kennen, die von ihrer Tante Sharon in Leadworth aufgezogen wird. Der Doctor und Amy erleben im Folgenden verschiedene Abenteuer, in deren Verlauf immer wieder Zeit-Risse auftauchen. Wer in diese Zeit-Risse gezogen wird, ist aus der Zeitlinie gelöscht. Dies geschieht mit Amys Verlobtem Rory Williams - sie kann sich nicht mehr an ihn erinnern. **In der Episode The Pandorica Opens stellt sich heraus, dass die Explosion der TARDIS für die Zeit-Risse verantwortlich ist. Die Pandorica-Allianz versucht dies zu verhindern, es kommt dennoch zu der Explosion, was dazu führt, dass die bekannte Zeitlinie und mit ihr das gesamte Universum gelöscht wird. Ausschließlich die Erde exisitiert nach als "Echo" der Zeitlinie in einem sternenlosen Universum - gewärmt wird sie vom Feuer der immer noch brennenden TARDIS. **Die kleine Amy ist in diesem Universum noch immer als Waise bei ihrer Tante - kann sich aber aus unerfindlichen Gründen an einen Himmel mit Sternen erinnern. In der Nacht, in der ursprünglich der Doctor bei ihr auftauchte, geschieht dies nun jedoch nicht. Stattdessen wird Amy von ihm in ein Museum gelockt, wo sie ihrem erwachsenen Selbst aus der eigentlich gelöschten Zeitlinie begegnet. Beide Amys, der Doctor, River Song und ein künstlich geschaffener Rory Williams verursachen einen zweiten Urknall - der eine neue Zeitlinie erschafft. **In dieser Zeitlinie ist Amy nun keine Waise mehr, ihre Eltern und auch Rory leben. Nur der Doctor wurde aus dieser Zeitlinie gelöscht. Doch auch hier erweist sich Amy, die neben einem Zeit-Riss aufwuchs, als etwas Besonderes: sie kann sich an eine Existenz des Doctors erinnern und sorgt kraft ihrer Erinnerungen dafür, dass er auch in dieser Zeitlinie wieder anwesend ist. **Alle folgenden Abenteuer ereignen sich nun in dieser neuen Zeitlinie und es stellt sich die Frage, welche Ereignisse überhaupt so statt fanden, wie man sie bisher seit dem Erscheinen der Zeit-Risse sah. Amy kann sich jedoch an alle Erlebnisse erinnern, was sie in dem Special Good Night nicht schlafen lässt. Kategorie:Andere Realitäten Kategorie:Zeitlinie